


Under a thousand stars

by MG12CSI16



Series: Unconventional meetings and the things that follow [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Proposals, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG12CSI16/pseuds/MG12CSI16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing their relationship Merlin and Arthur learn that life doesn't always go as planned. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur is never far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is 72 years late and I am so sorry.

When Arthur thinks about his relationship with Merlin, in retrospect, he realizes that life would have been a lot easier if they had admitted defeat months ago and come out to their friends and family.

He comes to this conclusion hours after they’ve left Hunith’s house and are sprawled across Arthur’s bed, Merlin snuggled into his side as his fingers trace random patterns on the expanse of Arthur’s chest. They haven’t been home for very long but as soon as they had crossed the threshold into Arthur’s flat they had been on each other and the little moans and keening whines Merlin had made are still echoing in his mind as he watches the dark haired man beside him.

On the way home from Ealdor he had come to the realization that he didn’t care that Will and Percy (and most likely the entire building) knew about their relationship like he thought he would; because he loved Merlin, probably more than he’s loved anything else in his life and knowing he could freely communicate this fact with the rest of the world is something that makes his heart flutter.

Merlin had never really minded hiding their relationship until things had worked themselves out (for Arthur’s sake mostly) but Arthur had always known he preferred not to live in secrecy the way they had for more than a year. It made Arthur feel guilty at first, to ask such a thing of the man he loved, but at the same time he knew he was protecting Merlin as well as himself because while Uther Pendragon was not purely made of hate he did have a hard time accepting most parts of Arthur’s life and protecting Merlin from him as long as he could was something Arthur had vowed form the beginning.

(And ok, maybe making Merlin act as his hired help only for Uther to assume he was completely incompetent wasn’t exactly protecting him but Arthur hadn’t had much time to think of a proper excuse in that moment). 

Now though, Arthur doesn’t care much about what his father may or may not think because his life no longer revolves around being the perfect son and owner of a company he doesn’t even really like, it revolves around _Merlin_ and Arthur can honestly say he’d give up everything to make sure the two of them could be happy together.

Even the secrecy that’s kept them safe for so long.

* * *

They decide to talk to Will and Percy first, over coffee at the little café just around the corner from work.

The talk itself is slightly uncomfortable since Will has taken to glaring at Arthur the entire time while Percy just sits passively and sips his drink, listening to the two of them stuttering and stammering as they come clean but giving away nothing.

When they finish their explanation Will has gone from glaring to gaping, his hands flailing in Arthur’s direction as he exclaims, “really Merlin? In the lift, with _him_?”

And then Merlin blushes, mumbling something unintelligible while Arthur bites down on his tongue to keep himself from letting out a rather rude retort. He knows Merlin wouldn’t appreciate Arthur starting a never ending feud between himself and Will.

Once the initial commotion has died (“yes Will, in the lift, with _him_ ”) down Merlin turns his eyes to Percy, hopeful and somewhat scared, as if he believes Percy won’t approve, but the taller man just smiles and softly says, “Merlin, I’ve been waiting for this to happen for the last two years.”

Merlin blushes again, harder than before, while Arthur just laughs and laughs and decides Percy is his favorite of Merlin’s friends.

* * *

Merlin is most decidedly against being present when Arthur tells Leon and Gwaine of their relationship but when Arthur tells him it’s only fair (“I didn’t endure Will’s idiocy for nothing”) Merlin deflates with a defeated sigh and trudges behind Arthur into the conference room.

He had only been trying to be a good boyfriend and bring Arthur lunch, sitting beside said prat and picking at his curry quietly, when the blond casually told Merlin he was going to talk to Leon and Gwaine about the two of them. Of course Merlin didn’t mind this, they were slowly working their way through their friends and family to tell them about the relationship, but then Arthur told him Merlin should be there with him and instantly the idea seemed a little less appealing.

It’s not that Merlin doesn’t like Leon and Gwaine really, it’s just that Gwaine is well…a bit much for Merlin’s taste sometimes and he can already hear the slew of lewd comments and waggling eyebrows they’re about to be bombarded with.

Then Arthur had to play the guilt trip card (of course) and _that_ is how Merlin finds himself sitting across from Arthur’s two good friends as they stare at him curiously. Leon, at the very least, smiles at him and Merlin relaxes a bit before Arthur clears his throat and just sort of…says it.

“Merlin and I are together,” he announces a bit loudly “have been for over a year. We just thought the two of you should know.”

To his credit, Gwaine manages to stay silent for nearly an entire minute before the comments (just as Merlin predicted) fly from his mouth and have Merlin blushing furiously while Arthur looks rather murderous.

In contrast poor Leon is sitting back in his chair, realization blooming across his face as he realize exactly what he’s been walking in on for the last year.

Needless to say, in Merlin’s opinion at least, the conversation could have gone better.

* * *

 

Morgana is next on their list.

Arthur has been dreading telling his sister almost as much as his father and much to his chagrin Merlin finds this fact hilarious. The night before they’re set to meet Morgana for lunch Arthur grumbles and complains the entire time until Merlin finally tires of his whining and shuts him up with a rather rough kiss and sex on the dining room table.

Unfortunately though, the euphoria of their little escapade wears off by the time they arrive at the restaurant the next afternoon and take their places across from Morgana in the booth.

Much to Merlin’s surprise she doesn’t look too shocked to see him there with her brother despite the fact Arthur purposely refrained from telling her he was coming, simply smiling at him before ordering a bottle of wine for the table and tucking a lock of straight dark hair behind her ear.

“So boys, something you want to tell me?”

Merlin watches Morgana drum her perfectly manicured nails against the table as Arthur just glares at her, jaw clenched tightly.

“You know don’t you, you nosey wench?” he asks in a hushed whisper and when Morgana beams at them from across the table despite the insult Arthur mumbles something under his breath while Merlin just stares, slightly terrified and slightly in awe of the woman in front of him.

“Dear brother it was fairly obvious from the beginning because despite what you think, you are a shite secret keeper. Then, of course, I had the good fortune of catching the two of you sneaking out of that closet at father’s party last year which was really all the confirmation I needed.”

Arthur splutters. “If you knew why didn’t you say something? I spent all night dancing with that horrid Sophia girl and you knew this whole-.”

Morgana smiles evilly as Arthur glares harder.

“I hate you.”

* * *

No amount of pleading and puppy dog eyes can convince Merlin to accompany Arthur to his dad’s office this morning.

None.

And Arthur has tried, really he has.

He’s followed Merlin around for the last day and half, begging and pleading because _surely you love me enough not to let me die alone, right Merlin?_

Apparently, according to Merlin’s answer, he does not.

Unfortunately for Arthur this means facing his father all by himself and he can only pray it’s one of his good days as he raises a fist and slowly rap his knuckles against the large door outside Uther’s office before stepping inside.

“Arthur,” he father greets neutrally as his son steps in, eyes glued to the expense report in his hand. “What can I do for you?”

Arthur lets out a breath as he lowers himself into the chair across from Uther’s desk, pulling nervously at his tie before asking,

“Father, do you remember Merlin?”

At the mention of the name Uther glances up at Arthur with an unimpressed look plastered on his face.

“Isn’t he the questionable help you hired some time ago?”

Arthur grimaces. “Er…not exactly father. You see, Merlin isn’t actually the help and that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Merlin and I are together actually and when you came over, uninvited I might add, we sort of panicked and that was the best cover I could come up with.”

The room is silent for a moment as Uther takes this new information in, his glasses slowly slipping down his nose as he stares blankly at Arthur.

Arthur feels his stomach knot as his father remains silent until he can no longer take it and he dares to break the silence that has enveloped them.

“Father, are you alright?”

The sound of Arthur’s voice seems to snap Uther out of whatever trance he’s in as he sits back in his chair, the expense report completely forgotten about.

“You and the boy…Merlin? You’re together?”

Arthur nods, swallowing hard. He’s prepared for Uther to yell at this point, to completely lose his shit and disown Arthur right on the spot because this whole thing is so fucked up (no thanks to Arthur, of course) but instead he simply lets out a long suffering sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Katrina will want the two of you over for dinner as soon as possible,” he says, looking up at his son with a look that says _and by that I mean this Sunday,_ before turning back to his stack of paper work without another word.

All Arthur can do is smile like a fool.

* * *

Following the outing of their relationship, it only takes a matter of weeks before Arthur decides to propose.

After much deliberation about timing and worrying that it was too soon Morgana had literally smacked him upside the head, told him Merlin was completely mad for him and vice versa, and that if he didn’t propose before the month was over she was going to do it herself.

Completely horrified at the idea and smart enough to know she would do it, Arthur buys a ring three days later and by the end of that week he has the perfect plan in place.

But of course, as fate would have it, Arthur completely chickens out and instead of going through with the grand gesture he had planned he keeps the velvet box tucked in his jacket pocket, trying his best to focus on not spilling his dinner all over himself when his hands won’t stop shaking.

When they get back from the restaurant later that night Arthur is sort of pissed.

Not at Merlin, of course, but at himself because tonight was supposed to be special for the two of them. Arthur was supposed to watch Merlin’s eyes light up as he gave him the ring and then they were supposed kiss until the waiter kicked them out while they laughed like teenagers but instead they’re back in Arthur’s flat (they’re flat technically, Merlin’s practically been moved in for months) and everything is a mess.

The ring box feels like it weighs a ton as Arthur holds it in his hand, his back to Merlin as he changes out of his suit and slips into sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. He stares at the box even after he’s changed before glancing behind him to see Merlin already lounging in bed, nose in a book as he pays Arthur no attention.

It’s in that moment that Arthur realizes that he may have been wrong when planning a huge proposal, knowing Merlin preferred simple nights like this as they lounged in bed together, reading or watching crap television, enjoying each other’s company and just being _together_.

And that’s when Arthur knows what he has to do.

Despite his nerves he approaches Merlin with the ring in his hand, crawling onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Merlin’s hair as he settles down beside him. Merlin smiles and leans into Arthur’s touch, looking up at him with tired blue eyes.

“Hi,” he says, voice barely a whisper.

Arthur smiles back. “Hey.”

It takes him a moment to pull himself together and swallow down the nausea churning in his gut. He’s never been good at words so he’s not really surprised when he finds himself stuttering and stumbling over the speech he had planned in his head, cheeks flaming as he refuses to look Merlin in the eye before finally pulling out the ring because _fuck it_.

Time seems to sort of stand still when Merlin sees the ring, dropping his book onto the bed and looking up at Arthur, eyes so wide they almost look comical. Arthur is still spluttering and blushing (trying—and failing—to mend his botched proposal) when Merlin finally kisses him, a soft press of his lips that turns hungry as Merlin presses against him. When Arthur finally pulls away he looks at Merlin and asks

“Is that a yes then?”

Merlin’s smile is blinding. “Yes, you cabbage head.”

* * *

Much to their relief Merlin finds a new job as the head of IT at a company located not far from Arthur’s.

At first Arthur is thrilled but when the reality that Merlin is no longer going to be working in the same building as he sinks in he feels a strange emptiness in his chest that he can’t explain.

Then Merlin comes home after his first day with a smile on his face and nothing but praise for his job and coworkers and that is enough to keep Arthur quiet.

Of course, that does not make up for the fact that the IT department in his company has now resorted to sending Will up to his office to fix his computer problems.

* * *

Morgana plans their whole wedding in less than six months, insisting there’s no reason to wait a year and a half when they’re so obviously in love.

Afraid to argue with her and not about to deny that if he could he would marry Merlin this very second, Arthur lets her do whatever the hell she wants.

Whether this is a good idea or not though, Arthur hasn’t a clue.

* * *

Two weeks before they’re supposed to be married Merlin gets a phone call just after three in the morning. He rolls over blindly to reach for his phone and Arthur groans at the loss of his warmth, ready to snatch the phone from his hand and toss it on the floor until he hears the words _hospital_ and _how bad is she?_

Before he can even comprehend it all Arthur is sitting up, chest pressed against Merlin’s back to let him know he’s here and as Merlin continues his conversation Arthur hears his voice shake, knows he’s probably squeezing his eyes shut to keep himself from crying though Arthur wouldn’t fault him if he did.

By the time Merlin hangs up, hands shaking and unable to stop the tears, Arthur is already up and dressed. He places some clothes for Merlin on the bed before sitting down next to him, wiping away tears with the pad of his thumb and whispering whatever comforting words he can think of.

* * *

The drive to the hospital is agonizing.

Arthur tries his best to keep his eyes on the road and not on Merlin, knows his fiancé is strong and capable despite the situation but can’t seem to squash the worry gnawing at his insides. He doesn’t exactly know what Merlin’s going through right now, having lost his mother at birth, but as time has passed Arthur has built a strong relationship with Hunith and he loves the woman as she does him.

Her declining health had been announced shortly after their engagement, a shock to Merlin who wept quietly as Arthur ran his fingers through his dark hair and Hunith had shushed her son gently, promising she wasn’t going to give up so easily.

That had been nearly three months ago and now…well now things weren’t looking so good and as they walk quietly into her hospital room Arthur’s stomach sinks at the sight of her. Pale and skinny, dark circles marring the skin beneath her eyes, breathing labored as she tries her best to smile at them both.

Instantly Merlin is at her side, hand slipping into hers as he falls into the chair beside her bed. They talk in hushed whispers as Arthur stands leaning against the door frame, not wanting to interrupt the moment between mother and son.

He excuses himself to get coffee for both he and Merlin after the first hour, catching Hunith’s grateful smile because they both know there’s no way Merlin going to care for himself until she’s out of here. It takes him longer than he plans, the hospital cafeteria somewhat crowded despite the time, and by the time he gets back Hunith is half asleep with Merlin still clutching tightly at her hand.

Walking up behind Merlin he hands him his coffee though and though they both know he’s not going to drink it, Merlin gives him a warm smile and a soft _I love you_ before turning back to his mother.

Hunith sends them home sometime in the early hours of the morning, promises Merlin she’s going to be ok but that if he doesn’t go home and get some sleep he’ll most certainly fall over and when Merlin finally gives in Arthur can’t help but notice the sad look in Hunith’s eyes before they turn to leave.

Something deep in Arthur’s gut tells him she not as optimistic as she may seem.

Three days later Arthur’s gut turn out to be right.

He and Merlin sit on the bathroom floor and cry together until they’ve no more tears left.

* * *

The funeral is painful, to say the least.

Everyone who’s come to honor Hunith and her life sheds tears, sniffling and pulling Merlin into soft embraces as they give condolences that don’t seem to do much at all and later, when Merlin breaks down during the eulogy, Arthur will come up and hold him tight as he does his best to finish the speech.

By the time he’s finished, Arthur is crying too.

* * *

Two days after the funeral Merlin calls off their wedding.

He announces it at the breakfast table when Morgana is there and Arthur expects his sister to do everything in her power to change his mind (she’s planned everything down to the smallest detail) but she surprises him when she rises from the table to wrap Merlin in a hug and tells him not to worry about anything.

Then she quietly excuses herself to head to work, leaving Merlin and Arthur to their breakfast.

As soon as the door closes behind her Merlin falls into a pit of endless apologies, eyes still red and raw from crying these last few days and Arthur feels as if someone has ripped out his heart and is squeezing the life from him.

The fact that Merlin is apologizing makes Arthur feel dizzy and nauseous because he knows without a doubt that if his mother had just passed days before his wedding he’d need some time too so he stands up and silences Merlin’s pleas with gentle kisses until he somehow manages to end up with Merlin on his lap.

They spend the rest of breakfast this way and Arthur doesn’t even care.

* * *

The wedding date comes and goes but no one seems to mind the cancellation.

All of their friends rally around Arthur, wondering what they can do to help Merlin and Arthur wants to scream because honestly, he has no idea how to help him. He’s been treading around their flat for days hopelessly wondering how to ease Merlin’s pain but he only manages to soothe the ache in his lover’s chest before it begins to fester once more and Arthur is slowly growing desperate.

He knows Merlin is upset about his mother (Arthur is upset too) and the wedding, no matter how much he and their friends insist it’s nothing to worry about, but every time Arthur tries to figure out a way to pull Merlin from the grey abys he’s found himself in he comes up empty handed.

Then Morgana takes him to lunch.

They’re sitting in the middle of their favorite sandwich shop picking at their food when he gets the idea and while he has no idea why it’s come to mind or if it’s even worth it Arthur knows he has to try so he pitches the idea to Morgana.

After a full minute of oohs and awes and _Arthur I’d no idea you were so romantic,_ she tells him everything he needs will be ready by Friday and Arthur spends the rest of the week in a state of paranoid worry.

* * *

Merlin doesn’t seem to notice anything suspicious about Friday despite the fact that Arthur has most certainly not been able to keep his cool for more than an hour at a time.

He goes on about his day as he normally does, a bit quieter and without the normal cheek he usually carries with him and it’s not until he comes home to find Arthur standing in the middle of the living room dressed in the hoodie Merlin loves to steal and a pair of well-worn jeans that he begins to suspect anything at all.

It takes nearly ten minutes for Arthur to convince Merlin to come out with him, has to promise three times that there are no fancy restaurants or company parties involved and by the time they find themselves in the car with Merlin slumping himself against the seat in annoyance (“I don’t see why you can’t tell me where we’re going, you prat”) Arthur is beginning to wonder if this was his best idea.

* * *

When they’re ten minutes outside of Ealdor Arthur feels Merlin tense up beside him.

He flicks his gaze over to Merlin only to find him biting hard on his bottom lip as he stares blankly out at the road. Reaching a hand over and tangling his fingers with Merlin’s he asks,

“Do you trust me?” and when Merlin nods Arthur feels the worry in his stomach begin to fade and he _knows_ they’re going to be just fine.

* * *

He pulls into the drive of Merlin’s childhood home and gives Merlin a moment to steel himself before they’re out of the car, Arthur holding Merlin’s hand tightly in his once more as he leads him around the back of the house much to Merlin’s confusion. It’s not until they round the corner and Merlin sees the cacophony of lights illuminating the yard that things begin to click into place.

Arthur tugs Merlin forward after he’s had a chance to take in the scene, towards the blanket sprawled across the grass and the wine and glasses resting atop it and Merlin feels his legs begin to shake because everything looks so bloody gorgeous and Arthur is next to him shooting anxious glances in his direction as if he’s unsure Merlin is going to like it.

“Is this all for me?” Merlin finally asks and Arthur nods wordlessly, offering Merlin a small smile before tugging him down onto the blanket.

Immediately Merlin snuggles into his side and Arthur feels his heart thumping against his ribs, presses his face into Merlin’s hair and takes a moment to just _hold_ him because even though they spend every day together Arthur feels like he’s seeing him for the first time since Hunith passed.

_He’s missed him._

“This is beautiful,” Merlin says suddenly, staring up at the lights above them, wrapped around the trees and the back porch, bathing them in a white glow. “What’s it all for though?”

“You’ve been so sad lately,” Arthur sighs, “with your mum and the wedding and everything happening in such a short amount of time I just wanted to find a way to make you smile. Because I don’t care if we get married now or next year or twenty years from now. I just want to wake up beside you every day and know you’re _mine._  I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it and hold your hands when they’re cold; I want you to be happy every moment of every day and I don’t want you to worry that I will ever stop loving you no matter what you do because you are the most important thing in my life and I want you be with you forever, married or not.”

He’s nearly out of breath when the last words tumble from his lips, looking up at Merlin and feeling panic well up inside of him when he sees the tears rolling down his face which is partially buried in Arthur’s shoulder.

“Shit, I should have known this was too soon,” Arthur curses, wrapping his arms around Merlin and pulling him impossibly closer. “Merlin, love, I am so sorry. I should have known this wasn’t a good-“

And then Merlin is kissing him, much like he did was Arthur was stumbling over his proposal, one hand burying itself in Arthur’s golden hair and holding him close, desperate and hot and wanting and when he finally pulls away Arthur is left stunned.

“I-Merlin…I thought I had-you’re not upset?”

This is when Merlin starts to laugh and the sound is so bloody perfect as Arthur drinks it in.

“Arthur, this is the most thoughtful, loving thing anyone has ever done for me. Ever since mum passed you have been nothing short of amazing and this is just…it’s absolutely perfect.”

This time Arthur kisses Merlin, feels the love he has for this man threaten to burst his heart as it beats erratically in his chest and he knows, without even a hint of doubt, that this is exactly how he’s meant to spend the rest of his life.


End file.
